Benny's Origins (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
The next day, the five went on to launch their latest plan C. They were going to lure Benny out of the village so there weren't so many peeping eyes at him, then, they were going to trap him, take off his hat, and reveal his Smurfy self. Everyone was onboard, except Eska, who HATED the idea of torturing her crush like this. Britze got ready to meet Benny at the Sitting Rock when he passed by. However, she was really nervous about talking to him, since she herself is also a shy caterpillar. As soon as he came over, she just blurted out, "Hi, Benny!" "Oh, hey, Britze!" Benny shyly waved. There was awkward silence afterwards, until Britze broke it. "So...nice day...right?" she toyed with her hair. "Oh, yea," Benny twirled his scarf around, "Definitely sunny." Britze remembered the plan and tried to get Benny in, "So...Benny." "Yes?" Benny replied. "There's this....thing." Britze explained, "I'm...I'm not flirting with you or anything!" "Oh, uh, I know!" Benny smiled coyly, "I think..." "Oh, back to the thing," Britze cleared her throat. "What about it?" Benny cocked his head. "Well, it's in the Smurf Forest," Britze tried to mutter, "It's...cool. I guess. If you want, you can see it, too." "Well," Benny thought about it, "It would be cool to see this...thing. What is it anyway?" "Uh, I don't...know," Britze shrugged, "A thing." Another awkward silence came upon them. Britze toyed with her hair while Benny toyed with his scarf. Britze started to become embarrassed by it. "Follow me...please," Britze finally muttered and gestured Benny to follow. Benny blindly followed Britze pass the Sitting Rock and to the exit of the village. Once out, Britze tried to find the X that Spiro and Bash put on the ground, and have Benny stand on it. Once he did, Britze stepped back. "Britze?" Benny turned to her, "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry, Benny," Britze apologized and gave Spiro the signal, which dropped a cage on Benny. Benny became shocked by this and tried to find a way out. Spiro, Bash, and Felipe jumped down from the tree, "Gotcha!" "Guys?!" Benny gripped the bars of the cage, "Wh...what's going on? Why are you doing this?" "We've been trying to find out why you always wear your hat over your head!" Spiro explained, "And you haven't even showed us!" "I was against this idea from the start!" Eska, who was leaning on the tree bark, mentioned. "We promised we'd let him out after he revealed himself!" Spiro told her. "Fine!" Eska crossed her arms. "Okay, Benny," Spiro reached for his hat, "Time to find out who you really are!" "No! Don't!" Benny tried to get away from the reaching hands of his friends. He tried moving to the back of the cage to get away. "This is for your own good!" Felipe told him. "Yea!" Bash agreed. "You can't!" Benny exclaimed. Eska wanted to help, but Spiro told her to stay where she was. Benny suddenly started panicking and shielded his hat, "You'll only laugh at me!" The three stopped reaching for his hat and paused, "Laugh?!" Spiro opened the cage door with a key and let him out, "You mean, you didn't want us to humiliate you?" Benny nodded. Eska came over, still mad at Spiro, Bash, and Felipe, "What did I tell you?! This was a terrible idea! Picking on Benny and forcing him to remove his hat, just to see what he looked like! Haven't any of you considered his feelings first before yours? You should've thought about the outcome with ''him ''rather than your own personal desires. I wanted to see what he looked like without his mask, but I've changed my mind. Hat or no hat," She glanced at him, "He's still a Smurf." Spiro sighed, "You're right, Eska. Sorry, Benny. We won't bug you about it anymore if it makes you uncomfortable." Benny smiled, "Thanks, guys." "Now, let's go get some corn dogs and forget this ever happened!" Eska suggested. The others agreed. You could say, this would be the end....but it wasn't. "Um...guys?" Benny called to them. Previous Next Category:Benny's Origins Chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story